The Memoirs Of Sierra Rose McCall Morgan: Growing Up In Port Charles
by IKindaDigCrazy
Summary: {au, read authors notes/first chapter please, pre TMK thru present day GH fic} Sam McCall is a former con artist who finds herself hiding in Port Charles with her wild and sassy 17 year old daughter Sierra Rose who's not happy with the constant moves. When a few truths come to light and this little family finds a home, what will the rest of their lives in Port Charles be like?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTES:

_I do not own General Hospital, nor do I own any of it's respective characters, past or present. I'm not doing this to make any sort of monetary gain either. If I were, well... I'd be poor but getting paid because my writing's not that great if you ask me. This story is a work of fiction, which means that it is not true. It's also alternate universe, meaning that __**several things have been changed **__to fit my own purpose and intent._

_Now for some warnings, kiddos:_

_T/M rating for swearing, mentions of dark themes on occasion, violence on occasion and yeah, you get it.. Basically, if sex swearing and 'taboo' subject matter makes you squeamish, do not, I repeat, do not read any farther. Again, I repeat, there will be adult subject matter and language in this story so read at your own risk._

_For this story, yes, my oc is Lila because she replaces the daughter Sam would've lost.. But it's __**different**__ because instead of Lila being Sonny's with Jason raising her with Sam, she belongs to a man that Sam met while working as a con woman under the name Angela Monroe. So __**nobody in Port Charles other than the Davis women, Julian Jerome and the Cassadines are related to Sam and my oc, who is Sam's daughter Sierra Rose.**_

_A further explanation of my plot twist.._

_Sam came to Port Charles with a daughter who was __**already a teenager **__at the time of Sam's arrival. So in a sense, __**my oc is Lila.. But she's not **__in the fact that she's __**not Sonny or Jason's daughter, she's not connected to them or the town of Port Charles prior to arrival**__. My oc's actual father is a man named Gabe Russo that Sam conned while working as a con artist under the name Angela Monroe. While in Port Charles, Sam reconnects with her birth mother Alexis and a bond forms that makes Sam go on the straight and narrow and settle down in Port Charles to raise Sierra Rose in a stable enviorment.. Sam then goes on to get her GED, she graduates finally (She didn't because she started life as a con woman around 15 when her father threw her and her brother Danny out) and then she goes on to get her private investigation license and open her own office on the waterfront._

_Sam __**never sleeps with Sonny **__because that whole thing made me gag, okay? Sonny's cool and shit but not my actual cup of tea, I much prefer guys like Dante or the younger guys on cast. Maybe it's my age, IDK, but anyway.. Sam has no connection to Sonny.. She does however, start off dating Jacks who dumps her for Carly. Then she and Lucky date a while.. And then she FINALLY winds up with Jason, who eventually becomes my oc's step/adoptive father._

_I hope the above will clear up any misconceptions about the story before I begin posting it.._

_I'm starting this from about 05 or so forward, when most of the current twenty somethings were still teenagers. The TMK storyline will be altered drastically, I repeat, it will be altered drastically, even if I choose a guy who wasn't prominent in the damn thing.. I'm saving a few of my faves, that's why I'm going so far back in the story._

_Jason won't be dying either, I ship JaSam hella hard._

* * *

_And now, for a sneak peek/intro.. It's written in my oc's pov since the story is being told largely through her eyes and the eyes of the other cast members around her age with the adults being background players (except, of course, Alexis because I love love love Davis family)_

* * *

As soon as my mom told me that my father was hot on our trail and we'd be moving again, I was probably the most furious that I'd ever been in my 17 years of life. See, my mom, I love her.. And she takes damn good care of me and my uncle Danny, but.. She's not exactly the kind of woman who lives her life the legal way.

For starters, she used to be a con woman, back before I was born. Uncle Danny said once that he didn't like that particular time for her, he used to worry about her a lot back then. But then she met my father, who was a mark of hers.. And she did the one thing any good con artist is never supposed to do.. She kind of fell for the mark.. Along I came and out my father's true colors came.. He found out what she was and why she'd even started seeing him and you can bet he was furious.

And the anger made him turn into a monster so my mom took me and ran. And we've been running every since. Hell, we've lived in all fifty states AND canada, some of them twice.

She's not a con woman anymore, but she does kind of hire herself out for dangerous odd jobs like finding obscure treasures, salvage missions.. And our journey all started when she landed us in this latest town, Port Charles..

This is a sort of memoir if you will, so one day when I'm a famous actress or model I can look back and know that my life wasn't all upheaval and pain, readjustments.. So that I can look back one day and smile and know that when my mom and me came to Port Charles, we finally found the one thing we'd both been longing for.

We found a home.

We found love and hope and security.

We found each other again and most importantly, we found the missing pieces in our respective lives.. Family. Because see, what my mom didn't know at the time was that her birth mother actually lived right here in Port Charles.


	2. Chapter 2

The Port Charles city limit sign came into view just as Sam heard her daughter Sierra Rose stirring around in the passenger seat, yawning loudly and exclaiming in a slightly bored tone, "Are we even remotely close to there yet, Mom?" to which Sam nodded in reply. "Did you have an okay nights sleep?" Sam asked her daughter next. Sierra, of course, didn't answer because she had her headphones jammed in and the volume of her mp3 player turned up so that she didn't have to make actual conversation with her mom.

They used to have a really, really solid relationship, but it seemed like the more Sam had to pick up and uproot Sierra, the more distant Sierra became, the more rebellious and emotionally closed off too. She had a job prospect here in Port Charles, and then neither female knew what lie in store when the job prospect Sam was looking into, operating a salvage boat, played out. And Sierra had fought her off and on since they left the last town they'd been living in, in Maine, when of course, Sierra wasn't purposely tuning her mom out.

Or plotting out loud ways to kill her birth father, Nevada politician Gabriel Russo, who was currently linked to several mob organizations, and currently had at least 3 hitmen and 2 right hand men out to kill Sam and retrieve Sierra, take her to Nevada to live with him. Sam knew why Gabe was after them so persistantly, but Sierra didn't fully understand that Sam had basically bought all of this on them with her actions before Sierra was born.. She hadn't always been a partially law abiding citizen, but she'd had a hard life and she'd had to think of her younger brother Danny when their father threw them out. That meant, of course, finding a way to keep herself and her brother Danny fed and clothed. Sam had only been fifteen then, and she'd had to take on the role of adult.. But she couldn't just go and apply for a legal job, so she'd turned to her father's profession, the way of the con.

She'd done good until she met Gabriel.. Then she'd made the worst mistake a con artist makes and she'd fallen for the mark. And now, here they were.. Moving around like modern day gypsies just hoping to stay one step ahead of Gabriel and his thugs for hire. And of course, things were strained between them, mother and daughter..

It wasn't an easy way to live for either of them, all the precautions, all the lies and all the moves, but for Sierra, it was probably hell on Earth.. While other girls were worrying about proms and breakups, sadly, her baby girl, thanks to hermother's fucked up past mistakes and stupidity, was having to learn how to spot what your average garden variety thug looked like, how to unload and load a handgun, and how and where to hide, should something happen to Sam and she have to go into hiding to protect herself.

She was constantly changing her last name, her appearance, lying about herself so much that she didn't actually know who she really was anymore.. Had she ever really known that to begin with?

"So.. Where to next? Because this place? Looks boring as all fuck, Mother." Sierra finally spoke, the abrasive swear word making Sam wince. Sierra did things lately, like swearing, fighting.. She did things to worry Sam. Things that Sam blamed herself for, actually. If she'd been a better mother, Sierra wouldn't be the way she was.

"Watch your mouth.. And as far as where we'll go next, I don't know, okay?"

"But we won't be here long enough to unpack, right?" Sierra asked, popping a bubble with her gum sharply as Sam shrugged and then said "That all depends on this job.. I mean if this man, Jasper Jacks really does want to offer me this much money to run his salvage ship and help him look for this treasure he's looking for.. We could be here a while.. Hell, we might not even have to move, ever again."

"Right, because that happens all the time." Sierra snapped as she turned her attention back to the window of the car they were riding in. Sam sighed and said quietly, "I know you hate me.. And I don't blame you.. But I love you, Sierra, and I'll die and burn in hell before that monster takes you from me and takes you back to Reno. I know what he's capable of and he's not a good man. He'd kill you just to get back at me for leaving him, for conning him before you were born."

Sierra sighed, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Mom, okay? Let's just get through this, okay?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me.. One plus though.. I did find my birth mother.. So depending on what that investigator sends me, we might be going on a short road trip soon.."

Sierra shrugged and said aloud "Probably won't matter. She'll hate us or something.. If it weren't for bad luck, mother, we'd have none at all.. Is Uncle Danny gonna be okay in that group home?"

"Hopefully, yes.. Let's stop at this Kelly's place and eat. I'm starving.. Then we'll go register you in Port Charles High, and mommy will go see about getting the ball rolling on this new job opportunity. I have a meeting with Jasper Jacks tonight at some bar.. You know the drill, right?"

Sierra rolled her eyes and repeated her mother's iron clad r ules back to her then said "Why bother putting me in school?"

"Because.. You will have a better life than I did one day.. And education is the key to having that. So.. Let's go eat."

"Suddenly, I'm not hungry."

"Sierra, don't start that crap again, damn it."

They walked into the diner quietly, took a seat in the back and took out menus.. Two tables away, eighteen year old Georgie and Maxie Jones sat in intense conversation. The girl slunk in, scowl on her face.

"Another new girl?"

"Hey, maybe she's nice." Georgie said as Dillon walked over, flopped down into the next seat and put his arm around Georgie as he said "She looks kinda mean.."

"She looks, Dillon, like a grade A bitch on wheels." Maxie remarked as Lulu asked from the end of the table, "And it takes one to know one, apparently."

The two girls started to argue loudly and Sierra rolled her eyes beneath her shades before finally saying aloud "Can you two yapping skanks shut the fuck up? Seriously? Not all of us want to know your private personal shit. I know I don't." as she slunk past and walked to the jukebox, slid in a dollar and Fade To Black by Metallica began to play.

Diego, who sat nearby, smirked to himself and snickered as he pretended interest in the menu. On her way back through, he asked casually, "So, what's your name?"

"Depends on who's askin." Sierra retorted as she rolled her eyes and slunk away muttering to herself about how she didn't like Port Charles already. The group of teens shared a raised brow and Brooklyn said quietly, "Well then.. So much for Georgie's nice girl theory..."

"Maybe it's a bad day.. like crabby commando." Spinelli spoke up as Lulu shook her head and then said "Is it me or does that girls mom look an awful lot like Alexis?"

"How do we know?"

"And why do we care?"

The teens left the diner, discussing the bitchy new girl amongst themselves silently.

Sam sighed to herself. That whole scene just now was just another example of why she was the shitties mother on Earth. If she hadn't been, if she hadn't made so many mistakes, she'd never have raised a daughter so cold and closed off and angry.

But maybe this job would be the start of their lives changing.. She'd just felt this odd inner peace since they'd entered town earlier.. She couldn't explain it, but she'd just felt calm.. Like she was finally home or something.. maybe it was a sign of things to come?

She had to hope against all hope.

There had to be a way to fix all this for them before it became too late..


	3. Chapter 3

She sat in the principals office, arms crossed, sunglasses on and earphones in as her mother and the principal of Port Charles High discussed her past 'troubles' at old schools and the fact that they would not be allowed here. Popping a bubble, she raked her hand slowly through her long dark hair and spoke up to say simply, "Doesn't matter, it's not like we'll be here long, sir. So just let my mom sign the stupid forms so we can get going already." in hopes that she could take charge of the situation and maybe hurry things along. All she really wanted to do right now was go down to the docks and dive off in that good and cold bay water. She'd seen those other people doing it yesterday and for a split second, she found herself wishing she could swap places with just one of them, just for a day.

Just so she'd finally be able to say she knew what normal teenage girl worries were. What a normal life was.

Sam gave her daughter a dirty look and said quietly, "She's nervous, sir."

"No, Mother, what I am is bored, okay? I didn't have to come with you to do this crap." Sierra complained as she gestured to the paperwork Sam was currently filling out and then said quietly, "But noooo.. You couldn't just trust me to stick around the hotel room unsupervised for ten minutes or something."

"And you know very well why." Sam said tensely as Sierra grumbled and fell silent.

The principal studied both females intently before taking the paperwork that Sam finished filling out for her daughter to attend Port Charles High starting the following Monday and he asked curiously, " Why so many moves, ma'am?"

"Because, sir, it's what I have to do for my job." Sam said stiffly as the man gave her a judgemental look. She rolled her eyes and had the passing thought _'Why don't you give being in my shoes a try, huh? Be a single mom who's terrified that she's gonna wake up one morning to find that her former husband broke in and took the only thing in life she really cares about and loves. You tell me then if you wouldn't move every god damn second you even thought said husband was on your heels.' _but instead, she kept the sentiment to herself.

Like her baby girl was fond of saying, "Fuck 'em.. It's not like we'll be here long enough for me to even attempt to give anything less than zero fucks about what anyone thinks about me."

That's one thing Sam could safely say about her daughter.. She was nothing if not bold and confident. And she knew how to handle herself well. She might come across as immature and selfish, but it was mostly a front to keep her from getting attached to people and places.. She hadn't gotten attached to anything since she'd been six and she'd gotten a black kitten from a neighbor.

Which Sam let her keep.

Then, exactly one month later, Sierra was forced to leave her one and only pet ever behind when they had to pick up and leave town during the night after Gabe almost managed to nab Sierra from school when she was walking around outside on the playground.

Since then, Sam noted, Sierra never bothered to get attached to anyone or anything at any place they came to stop and live in for a while. And it hurt Sam, but it also showed Sam just how strong her baby girl could be if she had to be. It was a double edged sword, that strength and both mother and daughter had felt both edges, numerous times.

The meeting at the school ended and once they were outside, Sam said quietly, "In there.."

"Look, the guy was being an ass, Mom."

"I know but he's an adult and an authority figure. I'm not raising you to be the way I was when I was close to your age, I'm raising you to hopefully be better than me one day. So do not do that again or you will be.."

"What? Punished? Isn't that kinda what I already am? I mean I barely get to do anything or go anywhere. We move all the time, I never get to even stay still long enough to figure out if I actually like a place. I just.."

"What, baby girl?"

"I wanna stay somewhere, shit.. I wanna have my own room, friends and a life.. I wanna figure out who I really am beneath all the damn lies i have to tell to try and keep that jerk I call a fa ther from showing up to get me and kill you. I want to be normal.. And I know it'll never happen so it just kind of sits in me and makes me angry all the time. At everyone. I mean I hate complete strangers now because they have the normal things I want." Sierra admitted as Sam sighed and hugged her daughter then said quietly, "Okay, so we'll make a deal.. We'll do everything we can to stick around.. If your father doesn't try and pull something, I'll start trying to settle down and find a normal job.. And then, we'll try to find a home here.."

"Right, Mom.. It sounds good in theory, but in reality I think we both know it'll never actually happen.. Let's just not make any promises, okay?" Sierra said quietly as she kicked at rocks in the gravel parking lot of the high school she'd be starting Monday with the thick soles of the pull on boots she was wearing with a plaid mini skirt, a blazer jacket and a simple white t shirt.

"I promise you.. I've been feeling the same way you have. And I want you to have those things.. Somehow, Sierra, I'm going to find a way to give them to you. Now let's just get you back to the hotel so I can go t alk to Mr. Jacks, alright?"

Sierra sighed and nodded quietly then decided that she'd probably throw on her swimsuit and sneak out of the hotel room and go down to the docks to swim a little while.

She could just observe those other kids, she didn't actually have to interact with them.. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

The dock was full of people close to her own age or older, all swimming and yelling, laughing loudly. Couples lounged and kissed, friends dunked each other and sent water splish splashing at each other in waves and Sierra stood there, looking out at the water. Now that she'd actually walked all the way down here, she was suddenly wary of actually taking the plunge..

A girl swam over and smiled then said "I'm Georgie. Are you getting in?" as Sierra shrugged and said quietly, "I'm Sierra. How um,how deep is it out there? I'm not really a strong swimmer?" as she raked her hands through long dark hair and looked at the girl who stood in front of her in curiousity. The guy with the girl ran over and picked Georgie up, carrying her towards the water on his shoulders as he called out, "C'mon.. You walked down here for the second day in a row for a reason. If you didn't wanna swim you wouldn't have spent almost an hour down here watching everybody. Don't be weird, just get in the water."

Sierra grumbled and then begrudgingly stripped out of the cutoffs she wore, shed her pull on boots and took off the baggy plaid long sleeve shirt she wore over her bikini top. She stared at the water for a few moments.. If her mom came home from her first day at work on the salvage boat and found her gone, she was going to flip out.. But it was hot and Sierra was bored and craving some small shred of normal.. Not that she wanted to put up with all of the nosey parkers present at the docks swimming, but all the same, she just wanted to hit the water and pretend for a few moments that in a few months this place in it's annoying and retro coziness wasn't going to be in the rearview of her mom's Chevelle..

That she lived here and she actually had a life, friends..

The guy from the diner a few days ago, Diego, called out to her again -after asking the girl that'd spoken to her when she walked up earlier her name-.. She bit her lower lip and shuffled her feet in uncertainty as the girl with long blonde hair, Lulu, if Sierra remembered the other girl, Georgie, calling her name correctly yesterday, called out "Oh come on, seriously.. We don't all bite."

She jogged to the edge of the dock and after scaling a hand rail, she dove off into the freezing cold water below. She popped up from the surface and swore through tightly gritted yet still chattering teeth as she looked at them all awkwardly.

"We were gonna ask you to get your ass in yesterday but you looked like you were about to bolt at any second." a muscular blonde guy holding Lulu on his shoulders said with a crooked smirk. They had this moment where she stared him down. And then finally she said stiffly,"I was not.. I had to get back to the hotel, okay? My mom.. She flips her shit when I leave and leave her no note."

"So you do it a lot?" a girl with longer dark hair asked as she added "I'm Sage." and managed a quiet and curious smile at Sierra who said "Sierra. And yeah, suppose you could say that."

"How old are ya, darlin?" Logan asked as he held the girls gaze, noting how she never actually held his longer than exactly six seconds and when she did, she usually smirked at him before dropping his gaze. If he weren't with Lulu...

She was a really pretty girl.

"Seventeen."

"Cool, so you'll be in PCH with us?" Lulu asked as Sierra nodded and then asked with a laugh, "Is the principal always such a dick with ears?"

"For the most part, yeah." Maxie laughed as Georgie added " Only if you're in trouble a lot."

"Yeah, he's gonna be a dick with ears then." Sierra said as Maxie laughed a little then asked "Did he give you a lecture or something?"

"Not in so many words, no." Sierra answered as she swam on her back and just drifted around the nice cool water lazily. "He did tell me that my shenanigans will not be tolerated."

"Shenanigans?" Maxie asked as Sierra shrugged and said with a smirk, "I kinda have a way with finding trouble, apparently? And having a temper doesn't really help so..." as she trailed off, going silent. Why was she bothering to talk to these people? She'd only be yanked out of town by her mom at the first sign of trouble.. She'd have to move on to the next town, the next state, whatever..

"You okay? I asked you a question?" Diego asked as she bumped into him and her eyes popped open she stood rather than floating in the water. "What's up?"

"I asked you if you like food."

"Doesn't everybody?" she asked, laughing with a raised brow as she looked at him.

"What my cousin is trying and failing miserably is asking if you wanna come to this ice cream place with us after we're all done swimming.. There nothing else to do in this town, trust me." Sage said as Sierra thought it over. She knew she should say no, beg off and leave when she got cooled off, but for whatever reason, when she opened her mouth, the word yes came instead.

"Awesome. We'll sort of show you around on the way.. I mean since you're kinda the baby now.. Well, Georgie is too.. But you're both younger than the rest of us." Maxie stated as she smiled at the girl a little bit, not sure what to make of her.

Something seemed.. Off..

Like she was scared or something. She constantly checked out the area around her as if she were watching for someone and she never really told them anything beyond vague and quick, almost rehearsed sounding answers when they talked.

For a moment, Maxie had the passing thought that maybe the girl was being abused or something at home.. But she didn't see any bruises and the woman she'd been in the diner with the day she'd shown up in town seemed nice enough..

Either way, the group of teenagers were definitely curious about this new girl in town.. All for their own distinct reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

**BEFORE I EVEN BEGIN, I WANNA THANK MY TWO REVIEWERS AND EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO'S FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY. THIS IS DIFFERENT THAN ANYTHING I'VE TRIED WRITING FOR GH IN THAT IT'S SET IN THE PAST AND MOVES FORWARD TO NOW. I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS ENJOY IT SO FAR. **

**AND NOW, I OFFER UP A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS TOO.. LOGAN OR DIEGO? OR MAYBE JOHNNY? I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET TO BE HONEST.**

* * *

Sam looked all over the hotel room for her daughter Sierra. The door being banged on had her raising a brow and she opened the door to find a police officer standing beside her teenage daughter, who had an unamused scowl on her face.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I went for a swim, okay? Then I went to get ice cream. Did you seriously have to call the police? I mean, seriously, Mom, was it really necessary to call the damn police?" Sierra asked in a huff as she shoved her way into the hotel room.

Jasper Jacks watched the scene with a raised brow. All he knew about the situation was that Sam had went back to the hotel she was staying in until she could find a place of her own for herself and her teenage daughter Sierra, and she'd come back in a panic, saying that Sierra was gone.

Personally, Jacks felt that maybe Sam overreacted a shade too much when she called the police, but he said nothing. After all, he didn't know the woman well, a fact that he toyed with remedying.

"Hi."

Sierra looked at the man and then mumbled a brisk hello as she walked past him and into the other part of the hotel room, he noticed that apparently she'd gotten tired of her bed being in the open so she'd strung up a blanket or two to sort of give herself her own personal space. Sam called out to her daughter, "You know the rules.. What if something had happened to you, huh?"

Sierra peeked through the curtained off side of the hotel room long enough to say dryly, "I think I can handle my own shit, Ma, sheesh." before sliding the blanketed partition closed again.

Jacks looked at Sam who said quietly, "Her father.. He's a ruthless and vicious man.. He's been chasing me since I left him shortly after she was born.. Granted, I'm no saint and I've never claimed to be one but.. I'll die and burn in hell before I let something happen to her, or let her go back there to that man."

Sierra sat on her bed, arms crossed, scowl on her face as she bit her lower lip. She never got to do anything and she was sick of it. She had one day of being a normal teenager, her mother calls the police to look for her and drag her back to the hotel.

Her cell phone went off and she looked at it, bit her lower lip. Now what was this guy doing texting her anyway?

If her mother knew she'd given out her cell number, she was as good as chained to the radiator in this damn building. So she quickly answered Diego's text and explained the situation as well as she could.

Laughter filtered through the curtains.

She rolled her eyes and muttered "Schmuck." in reference to her mom's new pretty boy boss. Something about the guy didn't impress her.

Something about him was iffy at best.

"Fuck it. I'm already in enough trouble. I'll just sneak back out." she said as she quietly made her way to the bathroom and opened the window on the hotel room.

She looked down and gulped. She'd never actually been a fan of heights but anything was better than hearing her mom and that grade A schmuck sitting in the other half of the hotel room laughing it up. "It's gotta be his fuckin accent. Personally, I don't find the guy attractive, not in the slightest."

She worked her way out of the hotel bathroom window and slowly walked the ledge to a nearby fire escape. Once she stood on it's platform, she scampered down a ladder and hit the ground running.

She stopped on the next block, breathless and not entirely sure of where she'd go now that she'd snuck her way to freedom a second time tonight. She pulled out her cell phone and fired off a text to Diego, the guy who'd asked for her number earlier and simply said "On my way 2 u."

Diego flipped open his phone covertly and Lorenzo gave him a reproachful look as he reminded him "No electronic devices at the table."

Sage giggled.

"So who is it? I'm assuming you got a text just now." Lorenzo asked his son who shrugged and kept quiet. Sage, however, answered with a smirk, "This new girl, Sierra Rose."

"A girl, huh?" Lorenzo asked as Diego suddenly gained a whole lot of interest in his food in order to not have to answer any questions. The girl was probably just like the girls here and using him or something, besides, they'd just met and they were hardly friends.

Not that he didn't want there to potentially be more one day.

Just ever y time he mentioned hanging out, just the two of them, she'd dance around it as best as she could, ultimately telling him she wouldn't be in town long or something like that.

Which given his experience with girls meant she had no interest in him at all.

"How'd you meet this girl?"

Sage retold the whole thing, from the day in the diner, to the few times she'd been swimming with them all down at the docks and how he liked her, he just thought she didn't like him, how she was living in a hotel right now and kept telling everybody she'd be gone soon.

Lorenzo raised a brow but didn't comment.

As a part time teacher (when he wasn't running the Alcazar family organization, of course) the story raised more than a few red flags.

Diego finished eating then announced casually, "Gonna go to the park or something."

"This late,son?"

"Yes, dad, this late."

"Bet he's going to meet her. She probably snuck out again, she does it all the time almost."

"This girls parents must be something." Lorenzo muttered dryly as Diego walked out the front door.

Sierra walked in the dark, swearing to herself. She passed by a bar with it's doors open, the sounds of music and a few pool games going on in the back. If Diego was busy, it'd take him a while to get out, his dad asked all kinds of questions, so she figured she'd go in and shoot a few games.

The obvious underage girl walked into Jake's and Jason raised a brow and watched her in curiousity, shaking his head. Kids started trying to be adult entirely too damn early in his opinion.

Entirely damn early. He'd done it too, it'd nearly killed him.

Something about the girl concerned him, maybe it was the way she didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable in a place like this, or maybe it was the way she wore the scowl on her face like it was permanently set in.

She'd sat down at a booth near the two pool tables in the back and he walked over, sat down. "If you're trying to buy alcohol, Coleman's not going to sell it to you."

"Yeah, no.. Not much of a drinker, sir.. I was kinda waiting on someone, stopped in here to play a few games of pool until he showed.. But the other tables fuckin busted. And I didn't wanna interrupt your game."

Sonny watched Jason talking to the girl. Jason would make a great dad one day. Even if the guy didn't think so.

"Let the kid in our game." he called out as he sipped a scotch and watched her with a curious look on his face.. Where the hell were her parents?

Kids often snuck out though, he'd be willing to bet all his fortune that this one had too.

Jason looked at the girl and said "Do you wanna play?" as he waited on her to answer. "You sure it's alright?" Sierra asked, managing a slightly wary smile as her eyes darted around the bar. Older guys walking up to her was a new thing on her, hell, any guy walking up to her and actually initiating conversation was new.

"It's okay, c'mon. It's just me and my friend Sonny." Jason explained as he asked out of curiousity, "Do your parents know you're out this late?"

"Obviously not or I wouldn't be out, sir." Sierra answered with a shrug and casual smirk as she picked up a pool stick, looked down it's length to see if it had any warps or bends that might mess up her game. Jason watched and asked "So you know how to play?"

"Lived down the road from a roadhouse in Georgia.. My mom was a bartender there for a while.. So yeah, I know my way around a table."

Sonny chuckled and then joked "Don't try and hustle us."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." Sierra joked back as Jason shook his head and removed the rack from the balls as he gestured to the table and then said "So, ms. Expert.. Break 'em."

Sonny shook his head laughing and the girl bent, aimed and sent a scattering of the balls on the table.

The game was almost over and Jason was winning by 3 balls, Sierra was accusing him of using something called the Jedi Mind Trick when Lorenzo Alcazar's son sauntered in, over to her.

"You finally make it, Alcazar?"

"My dad.. Asks me so much shit." Diego said as he eyed Sonny and Jason with disdain then said "Might be a good idea if we hit the road though.. You're probably on borrowed time, given what your mom did earlier when you snuck out."

"I still can't believe she called that fuckin cop to bring me home.. At least the guy was like Logan's dad or something, shit.. Gave me an earful on the way back to the hotel." as Diego nodded and slung his arm around Sierra lazily, in that way guy friends do as he said "Yeah, Baldwin can be a dick."

"He's not that bad."

"Trust me.. You're not a mob kid. He IS that bad to the mob kids. Speaking of, looks like Corinthos is into robbing cradles now?"

Sonny rolled his eyes and said "Don't you have a bedtime, kid? If I wanted to steal your girl, she'd be gone.. It was nice to meet you, kid. Maybe you shouldn't give your mom so much hell, huh?"

Jason nodded in agreement and then said "I wouldn't stay out long with that jerk either. Fastest way to land yourself in hot water." as he looked at the girl and then grabbed a napkin, not sure why he was doing it, but writing his cell number down on it.

"If he tries anything stupid, call. I'll take you home."

Sierra mocked a salute and took the note with a raised brow, folding it, sticking it into the pocket of her shorts.

She turned to Diego and said "So.. Ready to go hit the water?"

"In the dark? Are you really sure that's a good..."

"Are you in, Alcazar, or are you a pussy too?"

"Huh?"  
"Georgie wouldn't sneak out with me too. Said it was too risky. Maxie was out with some guy, so I figured what the hell.. We'd go swim."

He raised a brow and she looked at him for a moment then asked, "Well?"

"You're sure you wanna go night swimming chica? That water is.."

"Cold doesn't bother me.. Stop being a bitch, damn it. Let's gooooo.." Sierra whined as Sonny and Jason listened to them bickering, laughed a little.

Jason still wasn't too sure about sending the girl off alone with a kid like Alcazar, and he had a split second to wonder why in the hell he even cared.. He wasn't her dad, she was nothing to him, really.

The two teenagers made their way out of the bar and into the night and Sonny remarked, "Kid was something, wasn't she?"

Jason nodded and then chuckled to himself.

They hit the water with a splash and the splash drew the attention of Logan, who was standing nearby, waiting on Lulu. Who apparently wasn't showing up tonight.. He watched from the shadows as the new girl in town, Sierra, peeled off cutoffs and then a t shirt, stepped out of her boots and dove into the water in her bra and panties.

"Fuckin Alcazar's a dog. He only wants one damn thing." Logan mused to himself as he thought for a second about walking over, diving in and ruining any potentially skeezy plan Diego might have in mind for the new girl in town.

For all he knew anyway, Lulu was probably stuck up Johnny's ass somewhere, lately, Zacarra was always with her. They'd been fighting about it a lot too. And some parts of him wanted to let her go and give up on making it work, after all, it was the third try..

But then she'd start acting like she had when they met and he'd think he'd been an idiot for even considering throwing what they had away.

Now that the younger girl was here, he wasn't too sure where he stood anymore.. Brunettes were not his thing, so his finding Sierra Rose attractive was really throwing him for a loop.

And they'd talked a few times, they had a lot in common. A lot more in common than she had to have with Alcazar.. Granted, he was a little closer to her in age..

But age was just a number.

And Diego Alcazar was not a good guy.

His recent brushes with the law would clearly show that.

Logan stood above them on the pier, looking down over the rail. "Hell with it. It's hot and Lulu ain't gonna show." he said as he took off his t shirt and dove in in his jeans.

Diego grumbled as he saw Logan Baldwin hit the water and surface. Did the guy seriously have to show up now?

Was it really necessary for the jerk to show up and ruin his one shot to show her that he wasn't the bad guy that practically everyone in town had written him out to be?

Obviously, to Logan, it was.

Sierra bit her lower lip as she picked up on the tension between the two guys. It made her really, really uncomfortable at times. Or it had been since she'd noticed it not so long ago. "S'up, Logan?"

"Nothin, hon.. You're out again?" Logan asked as he shot Diego a pointed glare. Diego returned the glare and Logan asked "Heard my dad's the one who found ya and took ya home tonight."

"And he chewed my ass out."

"Yeah, sounds about right. Have you seen Lulu?"

"Nope, not in the last three or so hours.. She not coming to meet ya tonight?" Sierra asked, brow raised. Logan shrugged and said quietly, "It is what it is.. This guy, Johnny.. He's been popping up a lot lately."

"Ahh.. The jerk with the Porsche?"

"Mhmm.. And that's probably where she is right now, I'm almost willing to put money on it. You coulda told me you wanted to night swim, shorty, I'd have met ya in the hotel lobby or something.. This town's not exactly safe after dark."

"So I've heard."

"Don't you have other people to annoy, Baldwin?"

"Nope, not off the top of my head."

"Coop?"

"Out with Maxie."

Diego swore through gritted teeth and Logan smirked to himself in the dark.

And then sirens and blue lights cut through the night, parking on the pier above. Sierra grumbled as she heard her name being called over a megaphone. Logan grumbled because it was his father. Diego grumbled because if Logan hadn't butted his nosy ass in in the first place, he might have gotten somewhere with her tonight.

"Coming, sir, damn.. Hold your horses." Sierra said as she and the two males present with her made their way up onto the pier.

Scott gave his son a cat that ate the canary grin and clucked his tongue at Sierra as he said "Do you just get joy out of scarin your poor mama?"

"Better than sitting in the hotel while she and that schmuck Jacks laughed it up and talked all damn night." Sierra said as she dressed hurriedly, not bothering to hiding anything. She wasn't blushing either, Scott noticed.

He liked this girl a lot better than Lulu Spencer, presently. Even if she did have a penchant for driving her single mother right up one wall and down another.

Before anyone could say anything else, a sleek silver convertible pulled in and her mother got out of the passenger side, lecturing her right in front of everybody.

Jacks stood back awkwardly, trying not to laugh at the situation. She was a spirited teenage girl, she took after her mother, he had to guess.

"Who the hell are they? And what the hell are you doing in your underwear soaking wet? You better start talking this instant, young lady.. Did I or did I not tell you that you were not allowed out alone after dark? And you're sneaking off to meet not just one but two boys?"

"Ma'am, this one's my kid.. And I don't think he'd purposely try and.."

"Doesn't matter.. My daughter, sir, she's got this way.. She's good at charming people into doing what she wants to do.. And I've told her a thousand times that this kind of behavior.."

"Just let me get in the car, mom, damn it. Look, I can't help it I want a fucking normal life. And I'm sick of all the damn rules and precautions and damn it, I'm fed up with moving. I will not be riding to the hotel with that schmuck. Mr. Baldwin can bring me back. And yes, I know.. I'm grounded indefinitely. So just save your breath. I'll do everything you want. Happy now?" Sierra snapped before bolting to the police car and getting in.

"I'll talk to her for ya, bring her to the hotel." Scott offered as Sam nodded quietly.

Sierra had been rebellious before but this was a new one for her.. Maybe it was time to consider settling in to one place..

Even as Sam thought about it, a knot formed in her stomach.. Every time she thought they'd get normal, Gabe showed up and tried to hurt them.

All she was trying to do was keep her daughter safe.. And she was starting to realize just how much it bothered Sierra, all the moving and precautions, all the lies they had to tell, all the things, normal things that she had to miss.

"Maybe you could ease up on her.." Jacks spoke up as Sam said quietly, "This is for her own good. Trust me.. If I don't constantly watch her, if I just let her run, her father will show up. And he will do anything he can to get to her.. His hurting me doesn't bother me.. I'm just scared to damn death of what he'll do to her once he's gotten his hands on her finally."

Jacks nodded and they got into his car, following Scott Baldwin's police cruiser back to the hotel. The ride was silent and by the end of it, Sam had just about made up her mind that she and her daughter definitely needed to have a long and serious talk.. And then she needed to find some way to get past her fear of Gabe showing up and maybe consider settling down here.

After all, according to her previously sealed but now open adoption records, her birth mother was last known to live in Port Charles, New York, under the name Alexis Davidovitch.

It was worth a shot to try and find the woman..


	6. Chapter 6

**BEFORE I EVEN BEGIN, I WANNA THANK MY TWO REVIEWERS pain1516 and mariposa101 AND EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO'S FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY. THIS IS DIFFERENT THAN ANYTHING I'VE TRIED WRITING FOR GH IN THAT IT'S SET IN THE PAST AND MOVES FORWARD TO NOW. I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS ENJOY IT SO FAR. **

**AND NOW, I OFFER UP A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS TOO.. LOGAN OR DIEGO? OR MAYBE JOHNNY? I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET TO BE HONEST.**

* * *

All of her searching lead her to this moment. She was currently standing on the porch of her birth mother, who's name was apparently not Alexis Davidovitch as she'd previously thought, but Alexis Davis, one of the most powerful lawyers in Port Charles. She was currently residing as Assistant DA, from what little Sam had learned about the woman. She'd called her, of course, and explained who she was and why she'd wanted to find her, and Alexis, to her surprise, agreed to meet with Sam and her daughter Sierra, get to know them and see where things went from there.

And now, here they stood, on the front porch of Alexis Davis, on a sunny Saturday afternoon. Sierra grumbled and shuffled her feet against the wooden deck surface and Sam gave her daughter a warning look. Sierra hadn't wanted to come along today, of course, and Sam had practically had to drag her daughter into the damn car. "What? Why meet her, mom, I mean we'll just be gone in a few weeks. And you won't let me have a normal life anyway, so why the fuck let me have a family?"

"Sierra, damn it, do not start with me."

"Fine, I won't. But if I don't like this? I'm hitching back to town." Sierra stated which Sam replied calmly, "No, you will not. Because if you do, Sierra, you will have an ass so sore that you can't sit down for at least two weeks. As far as the normal life thing, this is a part of me trying to give you that, slowly."

"Right.. Sure it is, Mom." Sierra said as Sam knocked on the door again, this time, the woman opened the door. Alexis Davis was obviously pregnant currently, and she said with a nervous smile, "I was trying to clean.."

"It's okay."

Alexis eyed the teenage girl on her porch and then smiled as she said to Sam, "You're even more beautiful than I imagined you'd be.. I.. I used to try and imagine what you'd look like, what you'd turn into.. And that's my.. My granddaughter?" the term grandparent feeling foreign in her mouth as she said it. She was only just now preparing to be a mother for a second time.

She and Sonny had just broken up also, and she'd moved into this quiet little cabin by the lake as a result, to get away, get out of the public eye. She loved this cabin.

Sierra stared at the woman and then at her mother, tapping her foot warily, nervously and very impatiently. "Hi." she finally managed to make herself say the word. This woman didn't look much older than her own mom, how the hell was she supposed to call her grandmother? _'You won't, duh.. You guys won't be around long enough for you to get to know her. You never get to stay put anywhere. Your mom talks about settling, about both of you being normal, but she never actually tries doing it. Why would now be any different?' _she thought to herself as Alexis asked them both, "Do you two want to come inside?"

"We'd love that." Sam said as Sierra shrugged. Sam gave her a look and Sierra gave her mom a look right back. Alexis watched them and the tension between them was so obvious that anybody could pick up on it, even a complete stranger, which she was right now.. But she intended to change all that.. She wanted to be a part of her oldest daughter's life, she hadn't wanted to give her up for adoption in the first place.

She'd had to, she'd been forced into it.

Sam and Sierra stepped into the den of the lakefront cabin and Sierra sat down on the couch, poised as if she were prepared to get up and leave at any second. Sam and Alexis disappeared into the kitchen, Sam watching Sierra from the door of the kitchen, shaking her head sadly. Alexis asked finally, "What's going on with you two?"

"We move.. A lot.. For her own safety.. Sadly, somewhere along the way, I had to sacrifice any hopes of a relationship with my baby girl to keep her safe. And lately, the relationship's gotten a lot more strained.. She acts out all the time.. I'm pretty much at a loss as to what to do about that." Sam admitted and Alexis poured them both a cup of something to drink, Sam's was coffee and Alexis poured water for herself. She sat down and said quietly, "Every since you've called me, I've been wondering what today would be like.."

"Me too, actually." Sam admitted with a laugh as Alexis nodded and then said "I've pictured the good, the bad and the very ugly. I want you to know something before we start talking.. I never wanted to give you up. You were wanted. I was a minor at the time and I had no choice in the matter whatsoever." as she held Sam's gaze. Sam nodded and said quietly, "I used to wonder about that when my father told me I was adopted and that I ought to be lucky he took me in." as she sipped her coffee.

The sound of MTV playing in the den made both adult females look at each other, then Sierra's singing along to some female pop punk band's song filtered through the door. Alexis smiled and said quietly, "She's got a pretty voice."

"And I can't carry a tune in a bucket, sadly. Maybe that comes from you?" Sam asked as Alexis laughed a little and said "I think I'm with you in the singing department.. All I know is that I hum sometimes, to your little brother or sister.. And they seem to be okay with it." as Sam laughed lightly and said "Sierra was too. I mostly hummed along to the Eagles with her though." as Alexis nodded and admitted "I've hummed everything from classical to show tunes with this one.. I used to hum the Eagles to you though. You really seemed to like that. It's nice to see that maybe you remembered that. And did that for your own daughter.. Where's her father?"

"I'm actually not married. But the sperm donor is a politician from Nevada named Gabe Russo."

"The way you said that.. Is this guy a problem? I've heard the name before, my former boyfriend and this one's father, Sonny.. He really doesn't like the man." Alexis said as her eyes filled with concern for her daughter and her granddaughter. Sam bit her lower lip and said "He's involved with the mob.. Kind of how he keeps getting into office in Nevada... And he's not so much a problem as the right hand men he sends after Sierra and I are.. I left him to keep her from being hurt by him in the long run.. It's my own fault, really."

"Right, I looked into you. I hate that my choice somehow made you wind up doing all that." Alexis said as she shook her head and Sam shook her head and said "It wasn't anything you did. You didn't want to give me up, I believe that. You had no control as to who adopted me.. Things happened.. I learned to deal with what hand I was given a long time ago, actually.. If you've looked into me, I'm assuming you know what I used to do.. He was one of my marks and he's bitter, wanting revenge.. The only problem is that he thinks if he gets Sierra and takes her from me, hurts her and winds up killing me, because that's what it's going to take, Alexis, to make me ever agree to give her over to him.. Either way, he's the reason we've moved so much."

Alexis nodded and said quietly, "Running never works out."

"It doesn't but really, at this point in time, it's my only actual option." Sam said as she sipped her coffee and listened intently for Sierra in the next room. "She's convinced that we won't be here long enough for her to get to know you, that's why she's out there and not in here with us." Sam admitted quietly as Alexis nodded and said "Running isn't your only option anymore.. I want to try and help you if you will let me." as she looked at her oldest daughter and waited. Sam sighed and then said quietly, "If you think you can then you're welcome to try."

"And I will.. Let's go into the living room with Sierra." Alexis said as they walked into the living room, caught Sierra watching the movie Grease II, flopped across the couch. Alexis spoke up and with a smile said "So, how do you like living here so far?"

"It'd be great if mom didn't call the stupid cops on me every single damn time I sneak away to be normal. I finally have a few friends, whether I want 'em or not. And Mom flips out, calls the cops to come get me." Sierra admitted as Alexis laughed a little and Sam said calmly, "You were swimming.. In your underwear.. With two teenage boys. What about that doesn't warrant a maternal flipout, Sierra?"

"Nothing, Mom, when both boys in question have absolutely no romantic interest in me, whatsoever.. They like bimbos.. Clearly, I'm not one." Sierra said as she looked at her grandmother and managed a smile as she said "I wanna get to know you but.. Every time we settle somewhere, we have to leave it behind." which Alexis nodded to and then said with her own smile, "I'm going to try and help your mom. And you can get to know me, even if you two do wind up moving.. I don't want to lose either of you again."

Sierra nodded, mulled that over. She'd obviously made all the wrong assumptions about her grandmother when Sam told her that they'd found Alexis, Sam's mother and Sierra's grandmother. Sierra asked in curiousity, "So.. Do you know if you're having a girl or a boy yet?"

"She's going to be a girl." ALexis said with a smile as Sierra smiled a little and said "Cool. Maybe she won't be too girly, huh?" which Sam laughed at a little and said "You'll let her be a girly girl if she wants."

"And she's not?"

"Alexis, trust me, if there is one thing my daughter is, it is definitely not a girly girl." Sam said with a laugh as Sierra shrugged and admitted "At least I can cook to save our lives. Mom kinda can't.. If it's anything above ramen noodles, she winds up setting off smoke alarms."

"Oh haha. You only know how to cook because you got mad that one time and went on a real food strike." which made Alexis laugh then raise her brow as Sierra explained, "I went home with this girl in one of the towns we lived in.. They had meatloaf and I loved it.. So, I got pissy about not ever actually eating real food most of the time, and learned how to cook. Which is cool because I hate washing dishes and Mom doesn't mind, so I cook, she washes."

Sam nodded and laughing admitted "It works." as the three females started to talk a lot more openly. By the time Sam and Sierra left for the night, Sam's mind was pretty much made up.. She was going to attempt settling in Port Charles.. Maybe her birth mother actually could help them get free of Gabe at long last. Now she just needed to find an apartment or a house or something..

And a real actual job, not just the salvage operation.


	7. Chapter 7

**BEFORE I EVEN BEGIN, I WANNA THANK MY REVIEWERS pain1516 and mariposa101 and my guest reviewer AND EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO'S FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY. THIS IS DIFFERENT THAN ANYTHING I'VE TRIED WRITING FOR GH IN THAT IT'S SET IN THE PAST AND MOVES FORWARD TO NOW. I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS ENJOY IT SO FAR. **

**AND NOW, I OFFER UP A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS TOO.. LOGAN OR DIEGO? OR MAYBE JOHNNY? I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET TO BE HONEST.**

* * *

She rolled her eyes as she heard her mom coming in from yet another date with Jasper Jacks, the guy she'd started mentally referring to as 'schmuck' or 'rich asshole'. She finished washing up the dish she'd been eating off of and put it in the sink as she said calmly, "Gonna go for a walk. Don't feel like being in you two crazy kids way."

"It's after 9."

"And I know jijitsu, mother. Not to mention I have a pocketknife, a cell phone and a mini can of mase. I think I'll be fine unless a zombie apocalypse starts then we're all fucked." Sierra said as she stretched, slid her feet into her boots and closed her books for homework, put them into a worn out black Jansport backpack which she slung over her shoulder because she got so used to carrying it that she really never bothered to leave it anywhere. When you picked up and moved so much like she and her mother did, you got used to carrying things around with you in the event that you were in a leave now not later situation. It was a force of habit, one that lately Sam and her grandmother, Alexis, had both been trying to break Sierra from.

"Where are you going to take this walk at? You don't need that." Sam said as she took the bookbag. Sierra rolled her eyes and muttered something then said aloud "Going to walk around the park, maybe the town square. I'll be fine, Mother, damn. How much trouble can I possibly get into if I'm just going for a walk?" which Sam replied with "Sierra, that was not a smart question. We both know the answer to that one."

"Oh come on, seriously? I don't purposely do stuff to find trouble." Sierra quipped as she hugged her mother, gave Jacks a look dismissively and then slunk out the door. She stood in the lobby, waiting on the elevator when she saw a guy with dark hair step out of one of the other apartments down the hallway. She'd seen him around, usually with Lulu of all people (which to be honest, she didn't see what the big deal was about Lulu Spencer was to begin with, the girl was probably the definition of blonde if one asked Sierra and she wasn't exactly a nice person either at times...) and she thought he was cute, kinda mysterious.

His cologne filled her nose as he stood behind her waiting on the elevator to open. She caught glimpses of him in the elevator and he asked "You guys just move into the complex?"

"Yeah, earlier this week.. My mom found it and decided to make an offer.. Why she bothered, I'll never know but.." Sierra said as she eyed him and then added, "I'm umm, I'm Sierra McCall."

"Johnny Zacarra."

"I've seen you around.. You come to Port Charles High to pick up Lulu sometimes." Sierra said as she eyed him and then bit her lower lip. He probably hadn't actually noticed her, but his next words surprised her as he chuckled and said "Yeah, I see you there too.. Girls lacrosse, right? And the Physics club? I watched you guys sendin those handmade rockets up near the football field earlier this week."

"Yeah, that was us." Sierra admitted sheepishly as she shuffled her feet against the floor of the elevator once they'd stepped inside. "Ground floor, right?"

"Yeah, you too?" Johnny asked as he watched her. He'd been noticing her around, she was kind of cute but really standoffish and always into some form of trouble or another. She made him curious, but he also knew that she was younger, and that her grandmother happened to be Sonny's former girlfriend Alexis Davis who was currently pregnant with a kid by Sonny. Seeing her up close though, he was starting to rethink the kind of cute..

She was really pretty and she didn't seem to try too hard to be that way. She wasn't really wearing makeup right now and she was wearing a pair of pull on boots, pajamas, a cardigan over a camisole that matched the pajamas and her hair was in a wild and messy ponytail. He noticed the books in her hand all had Port Charles Library bindings on them and raised a brow at the names of the books. She was reading the Twilight series apparently, as well as a book on Abnormal Psychology for college students at PCU and a rather large book on local history.

"My dad owns one of the clubs in that book." Johnny said as he nodded to the history book. Sierra nodded and said "Research." as he raised a brow and asked "For what?"

"Nothing, really.. I mean my mom claims we're gonna stick around Port Charles, so I figured I should learn about the place? I'm a nerd, obviously." Sierra stated as she looked at him and bit her lower lip, held his gaze confidently. She wanted him to know that he didn't intimidate easily, she did this with any and all new people she met.

He did, however, fascinate her.

And not just because he was a fast car driving bad boy mobsters son.. Just because there was something about him she couldn't easily identify or put a label on. He was mysterious and Sierra loved mysteries.

He held her gaze back and remarked calmly, "If you stare at someone for longer than six seconds, ya know, it indicates a desire to either sleep with or murder them." while smirking at her. She shrugged and said calmly, "Haven't made up my mind about you yet, Zacarra." as she stepped off the elevator and walked out of the lobby, then down the walk to the Library.

He ducked in behind her, found a table and sat watching her as she read, wondering how he could get closer, get to know her better than he had just now on the elevator. She fascinated him for whatever reason, and he naturally wanted to know why.


	8. Chapter 8 ONE

**BEFORE I EVEN BEGIN, I WANNA THANK MY REVIEWERS pain1516 and mariposa101 and my guest reviewer AND EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO'S FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY. THIS IS DIFFERENT THAN ANYTHING I'VE TRIED WRITING FOR GH IN THAT IT'S SET IN THE PAST AND MOVES FORWARD TO NOW. I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS ENJOY IT SO FAR. **

**AND NOW, I OFFER UP A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS TOO.. LOGAN OR MAYBE JOHNNY? I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET TO BE HONEST.**

* * *

"Oh come on, seriously.. It's just an old asylum for the love of Christ." Sierra Rose said impatiently as she stared down the group of teenagers with her, hands in her hair, tapping her foot impatiently against the battered wood of an old wrap around porch. Sage looked at her friend and shook her head as she said "You see the shape the porch is in, Sia.. What if we get in there and the whole place like caves in on us?" to which Sierra replied, "It won't.. If it were that bad, they'd have put a condemned sign on it."

"There was a no trespass sign on the gate on the way in." Maxie pointed out as Lulu nodded and snuggled in against Logan who Sierra noticed was sort of distancing himself. He cleared his throat and said quietly, "If you're gonna go in there, hon.. I'm gonna go in first, make sure the whole damn place isn't gonna cave in on all of us.. Why the hell are we here anyway?" he asked as Georgie spoke up and said "Because, Logan, Sierra read that it was haunted.. Now she's gotten it into her head that she's gotta know whether that's true or not." and shot her best friend a worried look as she added, "Which I still think is no better of an idea than it was earlier when we left Mack's to sneak up here."

The bushes parted and Johnny stepped through, six pack of beer in one hand, flashlight and bag of chips in the other. Sierra looked at him and said calmly, "Took you long enough, John."

"So you two know each other." Lulu mused as she looked from the guy who was supposed to be her other man, to a girl she thought of as a friend and occasional pain in the ass. Sierra shrugged and said mysteriously, "He lives in my apartment building, damn.. Said he wanted to see this place too."

"Sure he did." Logan snapped as he glared at Johnny and then at Lulu before fixing his eyes on Sierra who seemed to be watching the three of them, amused smirk on her face when she thought nobody was looking. She shook her head and muttered something under her breath before turning her attention back to a heavy chain and padlock through the handlebar style doorknobs and a few minutes later, Logan chuckled as she swore and yelled out, "Can you all stop trying to bitch out on me and maybe shine a damn light over here? I'd use my Zippo but fluid's out."

"Why do you even have a lighter in the first place? I mean you don't smoke.." Maxie said as Sierra's glare at her nosy question stopped her and she muttered "I was just wondering, sheesh." and huddled closer to Coop Barrett who put his arms around her and spoke up to ask Sierra, "So... How long have you been training to become a career criminal anyway."

"For your information, Coopster.. There is nothing criminal about this. It's all in good fun. My mom knows exactly where I am. Not my fault you guys all told your parents lies to get out." as her friends exchanged looks and Georgie asked, "She knows and you're still here?"

"I left her a note on the kitchen table, damn."

"A note isn't telling her." Lulu argued as she tried to will a hole to appear in the floor and swallow her up. She had no idea Sierra would invite Johnny or that Sierra even really knew the guy seeing as how Sierra was sort of a nerd girl. Or a weirdo to most of Port Charles High.

Spinelli spoke up quietly from the back as he said "According to the Jackyll's calculations, Queen of the Sci Fi Realm, if there are any ghosts on the premises, activity will begin shortly."

Sierra clapped her hands together with glee and kicked the door, it swung open and the group of teens stepped into a darkened room that served once as a lobby for this old asylum they currently stood in. She spun around, arms wide open as she looked up at the stained glass ceilings and noted in morbid amusement at a broken pane of glass, "Who the hell ran this place, Dr. Von Doom? The Red Skull?" as she kicked some debris out of her way, started to walk down a long hallway of doors.

"She's officially insane." Maxie and Georgie muttered as Georgie sighed and took out her flashlight, lighting it up and turning to Sage asked, "Should we do the honors of babysitting her?" as Sage nodded and said quietly, "I can't believe she's having a good time.. It's so.. Eww, is that a spiderweb?" squeaking as a spider came into the view of their flashlight's high beam.

Lulu jumped and Logan moved back, grumbling and glaring at Johnny who smirked and slid his arm around Lulu's shoulder just to mock Logan before muttering to Lulu, "I got ya, babe."

Logan swore and then stormed out of the room, Georgie and Sage right behind him. About halfway down the hallway, he turned a corner and Sierra, wearing a battered hockey mask, sprang out from behind a partially open door. "Boo."

"Funny, Sia, hon.. You're really gettin a kick outta this, huh?" Logan asked as he stared at her intently. It was odd really, here alone in the darkness with her, he was noticing little things he didn't or hadn't before.. Like the way her eyes had this mischievious golden gleam to them when she was happy or amused about something, or the way she bit her lower lip and shuffled her feet a lot around him, when she wasn't being snippy or sarcastic, of course.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Sierra asked as she grazed her lower lip with her teeth and kicked at a few loose pieces of what looked like fallen plaster from the ceiling, nearly staring a hole through her combat boots. Logan made her nervous. And he seemed to know he made her nervous in that exciting way... And he seemed amused by just how nervous he could make her.

Then there was Johnny, of course, whom she'd sort of befriended in the last month since she'd met him waiting on an elevator in the apartment building she lived in. Both males illicited very different feelings within her and she just wasn't sure which was real or not, or if either of them were real.. She was a teenage girl after all, it went without saying that she was hormonal and might even be a little horny or something.. Just the thought made her bite her lower lip as she remarked stiffly, "Shouldn't you be off tending to Princess Lulu?"

"She's got Zacarra for that, hon.. Got worried about ya, whenever you're quiet for more than two minutes, usually winds up with all hell breaking loose.. What were you doing in here anyway?" Logan asked, edging closer.

From the background, Georgie and Sage watched, Georgie nudging Sage as she said with a smile, "They'd be cute together." Sage, however, violently disagreed and with a strong shake of the head, Sage pointed out, "But she brings out the good side in my cousin Diego.. And that's really hard to do. I mean since he's gotten with Brooklyn he's turned into a class A asshole."

"I've noticed.. I really don't think he likes Sierra though.. I mean I think he just wanted to date her because she was new.. That's what Dillon was telling me he overheard Diego saying."

"He was lying, I think."

"I think Logan's better for her." Georgie argued as Sage shrugged and said "I vote we go to the lobby where everyone else is.. I heard that Johnny and some of the guys from PCU were actually moving their little party out here."

"Ooh.. Let's go. I think she'll be okay.. She doesn't actually like a lot of people around anyway." Georgie said as she added, "Besides, if Maxie hasn't got eyes on her at all times there's no telling what she might do." as the two girls edged out of the room leaving Logan and Sierra alone in the room together.

Sierra realized that Sage and Georgie had left the room and she grumbled as she turned to Logan and said quietly, "The actions in the lobby.. I just wanted to be alone, okay? Because I did not intend on this to turn into the rave from hell or something, I honestly just wanted to hang out with my friends and maybe disprove this place being haunted. Or prove it.. Or something.. Look, just go in there with everyone else."

"Ahh.. So you're basically sayin you're upset that Johnny came and now he's all over Lulu, huh?" Logan guessed which earned him a harsh glare from Sierra who said quietly, "No, I could give two shits less."

"Bullshit, darlin."

"My name, Logan, is Sierra, damn it.. Not darlin or hon or babe." Sierra grumbled as Logan chuckled and said "Is this you, bein' jealous of her?"

"Ughh, not even.. Why the hell would I be jealous, huh? She's got the brains of a pea.. And so what she's pretty.." Sierra blurted angrily as she fell silent and then said in a quieter voice, "It's not so much jealousy as it is annoyance. Girls like her.. They think that their looks are gonna get them everywhere.. They don't care who they hurt or what they do as long as they're happy."

Logan nodded thoughtfully as he said "Good point.. This is about her being a bitch when some of the other girls were around, huh?" as Sierra shrugged and said "Just thought she was my friend.. Then she acts all bitchy like that. Lately it's like our whole little group is changing or something and I hate it.. I mean.. Nevermind, it's stupid." while flopping down onto an exam table in the corner of the room that was covered by a white drop cloth. She stared up at the ceiling for a while and Logan mused aloud, "I noticed too. It's like everyone's either pairing up or breaking up."

"And I kinda thought that maybe, just maybe, Johnny liked me."

"And then he was all over Lulu when he showed up." Logan finished as he picked up her legs, sat down and put them across his lap while leaning back a little, resting his body weight on the palm of his hands as he looked at her. She sat up and swung her legs off of his lap as she stood and said "If he's gonna make this a fucking party, why the hell not, huh?"

"Sounds like a damn good idea, hon." Logan said as he chuckled and stood, slid his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the lobby. Sierra glared at Lulu who gave her her best 'apologetic' smile. Shoving through the crowd of her friends and a few older people, mostly PCU students, Sierra found the cooler that someone had bought in filled with wine coolers and beer.

She grabbed a PBR for Logan and a wine cooler or two for herself and then slunk out of the thick crowd around the cooler and radio, found Logan and held out the PBR. "It's the closest you're gonna get to an apology. I kinda thought I'd have the upper hand when I invited Johnny tonight.. I mean he's been kind of flirty lately and... Obviously my radar is nonexistant."

Logan chuckled and said "So you did kind of do that on purpose."

"She's the one who's playing both of you." Sierra blurted as she tried twisting the top off of her wine cooler only to have Logan take it and twist it off for her, hand it back. "Wanna go for a walk? I've noticed you're not really a crowd kinda person." Logan asked as Sierra looked at him, bit her lower lip before taking a sip and musing aloud, "Sure Lulu's not gonna yank that leash she's got you on?"

"Ask me if I give a shit if she does. I'm just kind of pissed at her right now. She swore to me she and Johnny were done, that it was a short time thing, a wild hair she had.." Logan muttered as he popped the tab on his can of PBR and took a long sip. "Let's go for that walk."

"Okay, alright, damn.. You don't have to yell." Sierra joked as she looked up at him and lowering her mask said "Maybe we can hide in the bushes and scare a few drunk asses shitless, huh?"

"You're an evil woman, you know that, right?"

"It is halloween and that is my favorite holiday." Sierra said with a shrug as Logan shook his head, laughed and then lead her out of the building he'd essentially just helped her sneak into. He asked her in curiousity, "So.. Did you plan for it to turn into a party?"

"No, actually, I didn't. I hate people drinking a lot, they act fucking stupid.. I mean a few are fine, yeah, but there are a few people we go to school with who become idiots when there's a party on and they drink too much. Kind of why I'm the girl in the corner with a wine cooler in one hand, her head phones in and a book or my phone in the other hand. I'd really rather not make an idiot of myself."

"You're too controlled, girl. Which is a contradiction, really because you're always the first one into all the chaos." Logan mused as Sierra remarked, "I've been told I'm a complicated lady." with a shrug as they wandered around the grounds behind the building sipping their drinks.


	9. Chapter 8 TWO

**BEFORE I EVEN BEGIN, I WANNA THANK MY REVIEWERS pain1516 and mariposa101 and my guest reviewer AND EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO'S FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY. THIS IS DIFFERENT THAN ANYTHING I'VE TRIED WRITING FOR GH IN THAT IT'S SET IN THE PAST AND MOVES FORWARD TO NOW. I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS ENJOY IT SO FAR. **

**AND NOW, I OFFER UP A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS TOO.. LOGAN OR MAYBE JOHNNY? I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET TO BE HONEST.**

* * *

She'd just sat down the fifth wine cooler of the night. Normally, she would not drink this much. She just wasn't a person who liked the thought of waking up in a strange place, or public vomiting or anything, so partying hardcore wasn't her thing. She sighed as she sat back and watched the crowd around her, it was thinning out now, most of the college kids had went back to campus already and most of her friends were dancing with their boyfriends or best friends or something and basically, Sierra found herself the odd girl out again.

It never really bothered her until now. She used to love being the girl who was left out of everything because she'd always figured that she'd leave soon anyway, there was no sense in bothering to extend herself or get to know anyone.

She wasn't paying attention to her wine cooler bottle, of course, and that's probably how someone slipped the pill into it for about the second time of the night.. She shotgunned it seconds later as she stood, almost falling over, just wanting to get outside, get away from everyone and be alone or something before she did something stupid and made a drunken ass of herself in front of them all. Or worse..

She'd stumbled to the door and was about to stumble out of it when Johnny caught up to her and asked quietly, "You're not leavin me, are ya?" as she looked at him a few moments, both hims she saw currently- and then laughed as she said "I was.. I kinda thought Lulu was the.. She's the reason you even came, right? This whole thing about getting to.. Wanting to know me was to get closer to her and make sure Logan wasn't gonna be an issue."

Johnny looked at her, brow raised. "How many of those have you had?" he asked her in concern as he caught her and held her up, kept her steady. She was rapidly losing color in her face and she looked as if she'd vomit at any second. She stepped back, glared angrily as she said stiffly, "Don't, okay? Just go find Lulu." before turning on her heels and walking away as best and as quickly as she could. The room was spinning, she wanted more than anything to make it stop for just a few minutes.. And the damn music was loud enough to wake the dead. And people were making out everywhere. And yes, she was jealous about it. No sense in denying it to herself she figured.

She'd managed to get halfway down the hilly dirt road leading towards the old asylum and Johnny caught up to her just as she pulled her cell phone out to call that man she'd met a while back, Jason..

She didn't feel very well and she just had this feeling that it wasn't just the alcohol right now.. She knew the effects of drinking, yes, but the last time she checked, it took her more than five or six to get her this wasted.. She'd tested her own limits once, of course.. It hadn't been worth the 3 months punishment her mom gave her, or the long lecture and the hangover the next morning either.

The point was, she knew her limits, and she'd been on her last one for the night when she realized that she'd gotten drunk (or so she thought) rather rapidly in the past hour. And the only damn person she trusted to come pick her up other than her mother was the man she'd met at that bar she snuck into to play pool when she'd first come into town, Jason Morgan.

She strained to see the phone and Johnny stopped her, held out his hand for the phone. "I'll call whoever you're trying to call for ya." he offered as she glared at him and then said "Just.. Get away from me. Look, I'm not stupid, okay? You're only after me when Lulu's not available."

"That's not true, damn it."

"Really?"

"Really, damn it.. I only came onto her like that tonight because I heard ya liked Baldwin." Johnny blurted as Sierra looked at him a moment, brow raised. "Who said that?"

"Lulu did, actually.. Made it sound like ya were in love with the guy." Johnny said as he steadied Sierra and asked in concern, "You okay? You're lookin really pale."

"I'm.. I'm fine.. Just going to call a DD and get the fucking hell away from here. This whole night was ruined."

"Doesn't have to be."

"I don't..I don't feel good at all." Sierra said as she clapped her hand over her mouth and stumbled blindly towards the bushes. She grumbled and leaned over, prepared to throw up, angry at herself for being stupid enough to even drink a little bit tonight..

A hand caught hold of her long dark hair and held it out of the way as Johnny said "Called that number you were tryin to call.. You do realize this guy's a fuckin hitman, right?"

Sierra looked up at Johnny and said quietly, "Yeah? Well if I coulda picked a father, I'd have picked him.. I meet him for.. For burgers sometimes.. Down by the docks."

Johnny gave her a raised brow but made no comment. Instead, he said quietly, "Ya don't drink a lot, do ya?" which made her start to think and she said quietly, "I shouldn't.. It shouldn't be this bad.. The drink.."

Johnny grumbled.. earlier in the night, someone was bragging about slipping pills into a few of the girls drinks.. And due to the way Sierra was acting right now, sick and everything, not to mention the way she'd sort of just grabbed Logan earlier and spontaneously kissed the guy when he'd asked her to dance.. He had to wonder.. Had one of the jerks who'd been slipping the PCH girls pills slipped her a few too?

He panicked and then reminded himself that if she freaked out.. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do.. We're gonna get you out to the gate.. That's where Morgan said he was gonna pick ya up.. Then I'm gonna go with you."

"The hell... Go away."

"I'm not gonna leave you out there alone and I'm damn sure not gonna leave you alone in the car with a freakin hitman either." Johnny said as he caught hold of her, lead her down the path and to the gate they'd all snuck through to gain entrance to the property. Logan caught up to them and said quietly, "Get lost, Zacarra.. You did enough tonight?" as he looked at Sierra and asked, "Sia, you okay, hon?"

She held up a finger and started to dart towards a bush nearby clumsily and Logan glared at Johnny.. had he helped his bastard friends spike girls drinks with pills earlier? He'd seen Johnny talking to the guy Coop had beaten up for doing it..

Then again he'd seen Johnny punch the guy Coop had caught trying to drug Maxie and beaten up, too.. Logan gave Johnny a glare and Johnny said "wasn't me, man.. All I know is Jason Morgan's on his way to pick her up and I ain't leaving her out here."

"The hell is Jason Morgan coming to get her for?" Logan asked as Sierra spoke up to say, "Because, damn, reasons.. He's a good guy. We talk about stuff." before almost falling over. Johnny caught her and Lulu caught up to Logan and said "We need to talk." Logan nodded and walked away with her, leaving Johnny with Sierra who said quietly, "She's either gonna kiss his face off and flash her panties at him or they're gonna break up.. Either way, he's a good guy, doesn't deserve the shit Lulu puts him through.. You don't either.. Because there's a saying.. Can't turn a whore into a housewife." which made Johnny laugh a little and say "Makes you more talkative, huh?"

"It's the truth."

"Didn't say it wasn't." Johnny mused as he held her steady and watched the road for Jason.. When jason showed up about five minutes later, he shook his head and looked at Johnny angrily before getting Sierra steady, helping her to the back of his bike. Johnny walked over and said "You might wanna take her to PC General, man.. Some guys bought some pills here and I heard they were slipping them into some girls drinks.. And she's acting like she might have gotten one."

Jason gave a nod and fixed his ice blue gaze on Sierra then asked, "I'm going out on a limb here, Sia.. Your mother has no idea where you are."

"S-she knows where.. J-just not t-that I-I'm drunk." Sierra admitted quietly, bowing her head a little. There was just something about Jason's glare that reminded her of one of those tv sitcom fathers right now, and she laughed a little to herself.

"This isn't funny. Those guys in there, Sia.. Especially the one that walked you out here. They're all college guys. This is the last place you need to be." Jason said as he got into the bike, took her in the direction of the hospital. His mom was at work right now, she worked crazy hours.. She'd know what to do, Jason hoped at least. When they got to the hospital, he carried her inside where Liz, a girl he'd been seeing on and off rushed over and asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah.. But if the cops aren't too busy being shitty at their jobs tonight, Liz.. They might be interested to know that the old party spot we all used in high school is active again. And college guys are down there slipping stuff in girls drinks.. Kind of why.." Liz looked at the girl and smiled gently. She'd seen Sierra around and she knew that Jason was interested in Sam, she was currently, however, trying to date Jasper Jacks. Or, as Jacks had been telling it, he was trying, Sam was pushing away. Liz was happy with Lucky and naturally, she thought Jason should be the same. Even though, deep down, she didn't really like Sam McCall all that much.

"So I should call Lucky, huh?"

"Might want to because I thought I saw Lulu staggering around in the crowd out front." Jason said as Liz nodded and after getting Sierra settled in with Jason, in a cubicle, she set off to call Lucky to go bust that party. She snickered to herself at the parent like thing Jason had just done without really even considering it. And he kept saying he'd never be a good parent.

Monica came in and looked Sierra over. She too had met the teenage girl and the teenage girls mother. Sierra was a clumsy girl at times, she'd gotten burnt by a rocket the Physics club built that sort of backfired. Sam had been almost in a panic when she'd bought Sierra in, the two were arguing. And she noticed the way her son looked at Sam.

"That's what happened. She got at least two of those pills." Monica assessed moments later as Sierra groaned and palmed her face. Monica said quietly, "Did she call you?"

"A friend of hers did. Said she was sick and upset and she was walking away from the party and that she'd been trying to call me." Jason admitted as Monica said quietly, "That girl hangs around you a lot.. Maybe she sees you as a father figure.

"We've been through this already, Monica. In my line of work, it's not good to have a family, kids." Jason grumbled as he thought to himself for a moment, shocked at the way it made him feel just a little happy on the inside.. She obviously thought a lot of him or she wouldn't have called him tonight to come get her. He stepped out and called Sam, left her a voicemail and went back inside.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Kids make mistakes.. You're just lucky yours didn't kill you."

"My mom's coming, isn't she?"

"Mhmm and she was not thrilled either." Jason said as Sierra said quietly, "I called you tonight because if I could have picked a father.. I'd have picked you." and looked at him. He gave her a smirk and then said quietly, "If I could have kids in my lifestyle, I'd like to have a daughter like you.. Maybe not so much as always into things though. I'd be gray already."

Sierra gave a sheepish giggle and moaned, lie her head back on the pillow. She was beyond grounded when her mother got there.. And if her grandmother Alexis came too? She could kiss seeing the light of day ever again goodbye.

She wished she hadn't gotten so upset seeing Johnny with Lulu tonight.. If she hadn't, she never would have drank like she did and nobody would have slipped something in her drink. It was not a mistake she'd be repeating anytime soon.


End file.
